Pointing devices are used to interface with a computer or electronic device, such as a personal computer or laptop computer. The body of a pointing device is typically designed for ergonomics and comfort. Pointing devices having a larger or full sized body are typically more comfortable and easier to use than smaller sized pointing devices. Many laptop or portable computer devices, however, use smaller or miniature pointing devices that are more portable than larger or full sized devices. Although the smaller size of a pointing device enhances portability of the device, the smaller size can reduce operating ease and comfort.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.